A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
by Rieyama Yuuko
Summary: 15 tahun Tsuna terus mengirimkan surat-surat berisi puisi cinta padanya. Tapi Ia tak pernah mendapatkan balasannya. Tak pernah./I told ya already. I'm suck a summary/TsunaHaru I know you hate this pairing but at least try to read it first! /A songfict


**Disclaimer: Amano Akira-_Sensei_**

**Warning: _Might be a bit OOC,_AU,Chara death,Typo(Jaga-jaga).**

**A/N_: Songfict_pertama saya. Dan kayaknya ini Fanfict TsunaHaru pertama di fandom KHR indonesia ya? Ini fanfict murni terinspirasi dari lagu '**A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years' Kalau mau lihat videonya di youtube. Linknya ada di Bio saya. Semoga fanfict ini bisa membuat anda puas dan setidaknya tak begitu benci lagi pada pairing TsunaHaru. (Berhubung kebanyakan dari fandom KHR Indo benci/Tidak suka pair 2786 alias TsunaHaru) Dan bagi yang nunggu fict saya yang lainnya. Sabar sedikit yah? Saya sedang mengalami Writer block dengan cerita yang satu itu.****

* * *

><p><strong>A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years<strong>

_These__ poems __ written of my love for you,I've been sending them for 15 years straight,But there's still no 's still no answer._

Tsuna melihat keluar jendelanya,hatinya gelisah menunggu sosok yang selalu ia tunggu. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari didalam ruangan. Tak bisa tenang. Reborn,pamannya terus membaca Koran tanpa mempedulikan keponakannya itu.

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara orang berbicara di belakang pintu yang sedang diketok,"Permisi,Jasa pengiriman surat kantor pos."

Tsuna langsung berlari dan membuka pintu dengan tak sabaran.

BRAK!

Dibantinglah pintu bagian depan yang sekarang agak hancur,Tsuna segera mengecek surat-surat yang ia terima.

_**From: **_**Yamamoto Takeshi**,_bukan yang ini!_ Diceknya surat lainnya yang bermotifkan nanas .

_Ini pasti dari Chrome!_ Surat itu dia abaikan dan dia langsung mengecek surat terakhirnya.

_Tak bernama? _Ia langsung merobek amplopnya dengan kasar. Semangat yang tadi berada di matanya langsung menghilang begitu menyadari kalau itu Cuma surat promosi.

* * *

><p><em>The first year, I was reckless. I wrote each and every day without fail. I licked stamps with insistence, sending you my heart's spit. <em>

Tahun pertama-

Tsuna menulis puisi-puisi itu tanpa henti,sosoknya.. Sinar di matanya.. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan agak bergelombang tapi sangat lembut. Dialah inspirasinya.

Pikiran dan inspirasi darinya tak pernah berhenti dan membuat Tsuna terus –terus menulis puisi-puisi cinta untuknya tanpa henti. Ia menulis setiap surat dengan segenap perasaannya. Tidak ada kecacatan dalam kata-kata dan kalimat yang Ia gunakan. Dijilatnya perangko-perangko yang digunakan sebagai tanda pembayaran untuk mengirimkan surat itu agar lengket,ditempelkannya perangko itu ke tiap surat dengan hati-hati. Sebagai bagian dari hatinya yang Ia kirimkan padanya.

* * *

><p><em>The second year, I was still reckless. My house setting ablaze wouldn't even catch my attention. In fact, my clothes caught fire from below, and by the time I noticed, only the collar was left.<em>

Tahun kedua-

Dari dulu sampai sekarang Tsuna masih sembrono. Ia lupa mematikan kompor yang ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan sup makan malam. Dia masih menulis puisi-puisi cintanya dengan semangat,terlalu asyik dengan kesibukannya sendiri sehingga tidak menghiraukan teriakan pamannya,Reborn. Yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari belakang. Bahkan saat api kebakaran mulai menyebar ke bagian-bagian rumahnya dan membakar perabotannya.

Begitu selesai menulis puisi dan ingin mengambil amplop di ruangan sebelah,Ia baru sadar kalau rumahnya sudah terbakar dan yang tersisa sekarang cuma ruang kerjanya. Ruang yang selalu Ia pakai untuk menulis puisi-puisi cinta itu.

* * *

><p><em>In the third year, I calmed down. I'd already reached the limits of literature. I publicized my online journal, and my friend list maxed out the counter.<em>

Tahun ketiga-

Kemampuan Tsuna dalam menulis puisi makin membaik dan sudah meraih puncak dari tingkat menulis puisinya. Akhirnya Ia mencoba untuk membuat jurnal _online_ . Dan daftar teman yang mem-_follow _nya makin penuh dan sudah mencapai batas maksimumnya.

* * *

><p><em>In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine,and I branched out into social issues. I decided to release a poem compilation, and I made fun of salarymen.<em>

Tahun keempat-

Tsuna mulai menulis untuk majalah,dan Ia mulai. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menulis kumpulan puisi,dan tulisan yang Ia tulis untuk majalah itu sangat terkenal.

Akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan puisi. Saat Ia menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya kepada _boss_nya_,boss_nya malah menjelek-jelekkan kumpulan puisi yang telah Ia buat dan tak mau membayar uang untuk kumpulan puisi itu.

Disaat _boss_nya sibuk memarahinya. Tsuna menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan rambut _boss_nya itu. Ia baru sadar kalau itu adalh rambut palsu. Karena kesal dengan _boss_nya. Tsuna mengambil rambut palsu itu dan kumpulan puisinya lalu langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan mantan '_boss_'nya itu berteriak-teriak dengan kesal seperti orang gila.

* * *

><p><em>These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for 15 years straight; but there's still no reply, and there's still no reply.<em>

Tsuna memandang surat yang Ia dapatkan minggu itu. Masih belum ada surat balasan darinya. Padahal selama ini dia sudah mengirimkan banyak sekali surat-surat berisi puisi cinta untuknya. Tapi sampai sekarang balasannya belum datang juga.

_Tidak! Kalau aku menulis lagi untuknya. Mungkin dia akan membalas suratku!_ Pikir Tsuna,berusaha untuk optimis. Diambilnya pulpen bertinta merah itu dan dingoreskannya tintanya ke kertas berwarna pink. Menuliskan puisi-puisi cinta untuknya.

* * *

><p><em>By the fifth year, I was a pro poet. I captivated women 20 to 34, but since I was so earnest, I saw other girls as inexperienced pansies.<em>

Tahun kelima-

Sekarang Tsuna sudah menjadi penyair profesional. Ia sudah berhasil membuat sekitar 20-34 wanita terpikat padanya. Tapi karena Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh mencintai perempuan itu. Dia hanya menganggap perempuan lainnya sebagai bunga-bunga pansy .

* * *

><p><em>By the sixth year, my body was ruined. I'd already passed 2,000 poems. Not a bone hadn't been broken, not an organ hadn't been damaged.<em>

Tahun keenam-

Tubuh Tsuna terasa hancur,puisi yang ia selesaikan sudah melewati 2000 puisi. Tapi untuk tercapainya hal ini. Bukannya tak ada tulangnnya yang tak patah. Dan bukan juga tak ada organnya yang hancur.

* * *

><p><em>In the seventh year, I was in perfect form. So today, I'll compare you to something. Perhaps you're like extreme ironing, or perhaps you're like a compound inner product space.<em>

Tahun ketujuh-

Tsuna sedang dalam kondisi tubuh yang tersempurna oleh karena itu,hari ini dia akan membandingkannya dengan sesuatu. Tsuna memikirkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan perempuan itu. _Mungkin kau seperti setrikaan yang-Ah! Kenapa aku malah membandingkannya dengan setrikaan?_ Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Ia memutar otaknya lagi,berusaha berpikir lagi. _Kauseperti senyawa yang-Ah! Tuh kan! Lagi-lagi pikiranku ngawur!_ Tsuna menyerah untuk hari ini. Dia tidak akan menulis puisi untuk perempuan itu hari ini. Walaupun tubuhnya dalam kondisi terbaik,tapi otaknya sedang emngalami keanehan. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dia istirahat dulu sebentar.

* * *

><p><em>Even in the eighth year, I didn't change. So today, I'll compare you to something. Perhaps you're like winning every match in 16 sumo tournaments, or perhaps you're like an AMPA glutamine receptor.<em>

Tahun kedelapan-

Keadaan Tsuna tidak berubah,Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membandingkannya dengan sesuatu. Dan dia yakin kalau kali ini dia tidak akan gagal membuat puisi lagi.

_Mungkin kau itu seperti..Memenangkan setiap pertandingan di 16 turnamen sumo. _Pikir Tsuna,dan walaupun hal yang dia pikirkan gila tapi Ia tetap menuliskannya ke dalam puisi yang Ia tulis.

_Ah,atau mungkin kau seperti AMPA receptor-AH! Tunggu! AMPA receptor itu apa? Kenapa aku membandingkannya dengan hal yang aku saja tak begitu tahu apa? _ Tsuna mendesah kesal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dua tangannya yang terlipat diatas mejanya. Ya,tahun ini juga tak begitu berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Dia juga gagal menulis puisi yang membandingkan perempuan itu dengan sesuatu tahun ini.

* * *

><p><em>These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for 15 years straight, but there's still no reply, and there's still no reply.<em>

_Lagi-lagi.. Masih beluma ada balasan darinya.._Tsuna memandang surat yang Ia dapatkan dengan sedih. _Tidak apa-apa! Kalau aku menulis puisi lagi untuknya.. Pasti suatu saat dia akan membalasnya!_ Tsuna belum menyerah,dia tak akan menyerah. Dia akan terus menulis puisi untuk perempuan itu sebagai tanda cintanya.

* * *

><p><em>On the ninth year, I had an accident. Apparently, I suffered quite a blow to the head, and though I'd forgotten my own name, I remembered only that I loved you.<em>

Tahun kesembilan-

Tsuna mengalami kecelakaan. Ternyata dia terkena pukulan yang cukup parah ke kepalanya. Dan walaupun Ia telah melupakan namanya sendiri ,paman Reborn dan keluarga serta teman-temannya. Dia masih mengingat kalau dia mencintainya.

* * *

><p><em>Through the tenth year, through the eleventh year, my memories didn't return. And yet, I loved you. All I could want was your reply.<em>

Tahun kesepuluh & kesebelas-

Walaupun dua tahun telah berlalu,ingatannya masih belum kembali. Dan walaupun begitu Ia masih setia mencintainya. Semua yang Ia inginkan hanyalah balasan darinya.

* * *

><p><em>Through the twelfth year, through the thirteenth year, my memories didn't return. But I still loved you,that was all I had.<em>

Tahun keduabelas dan ketigabelas-

Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan ingatannya masih belum kembali. Tapi Ia masih mencintainya,Karena hanya itu yang Ia punya.

* * *

><p><em>Even by the fourteenth year,they still didn't come was frightening and uneasy. I just want a glimpse at you. I just wanted a word to you.<em>

Tahun keempatbelas-

Bahkan di tahun keempatbelas ingatan-ingatannya masih belum kembali. Setiap hari terasa sangat menyeramkan dan membuatku gelisah. _Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekilas_. _Aku hanya ingin berkata padamu._

* * *

><p><em>In the fifteenth year, my memories returned. I remembered everything, and burst into tears. Because I remembered...That you died 15 years ago.<em>

Tahun kelimabelas-

Akhirnya ingatan Tsuna kembali. Ia akhirnya mengingat semuanya dan menangis. Ia akhirnya mengingat hal yang Ia lupakan selama Amnesia. Dan hal yang Ia lupakan sebelumnya. Karena akhirnya Ia mengingat kalau dia-perempuan yang sangat dia cintai-Haru. Telah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Tsuna menyadari sosok orang yang memasuki kamarnya,dan segera menarik kerah leher orang itu.

"Paman Reborn! Kenapa! Kenapa Haru.." Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan mata yang berlinangan airmata.

Reborn hanya menunduk,Ia menurunkan fedoranya sedikit untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan rasa kesal dan kepahitan. _Akhirnya dia ingat kembali._ Pikirnya.

Bibir Reborn yang pucat mulai begerak pelan,"Aku yang menghapus ingatanmu tentang kematiannya. Maaf,Tsuna. Tapi semenjak kematian Haru. Kau terus-terusan menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Karena itu aku menghapus ingatanmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membuang waktumu seperti itu. Dan kalau ingatanmu- Tsuna! Tunggu!"

Tsuna tak tahan dan tak mau lagi mendengar omongannya_,Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Ia selalu sehat kok! Haru selalu ceria dan sehat! Kenapa Dia bisa..Ungh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_ Tsuna tidak mempedulikan yang lainnya lagi. Haru. Yang Paling penting adalah Haru. Ia berlari-berlari secepat mungkin dan berusaha mencari sosok perempuan yang paling dicintainya itu. Haru.

* * *

><p><em>These poems written of my love for you, if they kept piling up, would they someday reach you? In your former room, everyday they stacked upward.<em>

Tsuna memasuki ruangan itu,Ruangan yang dahulunya adalah ruangan milik Haru. Matanya terbelalak melihat tumpukan surat yang berada memenuhi kamar itu. Surat-surat yang Ia tulis untuknya selama 15 tahun ini. Selama ini semuanya terus menumpuk dan terabaikan. Tak tersentuh,dan terlupakan.

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't see you anymore, and I kept loving you. But I thought we'd meet again and you disappeared again.<em>

Tsuna tidak bisa melihatnya lagi,dan walau begitu Ia tetap mencintainya. Selama ini Tsuna pikir kalau Ia menulis puisi cinta seperti ini,Ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Haru lagi. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia sudah tidak ada. Perempuan yang paling dicintainya itu,sudah tidak ada lagi.

* * *

><p><em>These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for 16 years straight,but there's still no reply, and there's still no reply.<em>

_Surat berisi _puisi_-puisi cinta ini adalah tulisan cintaku padamu,Aku telah mengirimkannya selama 16 tahun,tapi masih tidak ada balasan,masih tidak ada balasan,danaku…Tidak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan._

Hari itu,Tsuna membakar seluruh surat-surat yang berisi tulisan cinta untuknya,Mulai hari itu. Tsuna akan berjalan kedepan dan berusaha mencari pasangan lainnya yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Tapi hari itu juga Ia bersumpah.. _**Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Haru,walapun aku memiliki kekasih atau Istri suatu hari nanti. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan perasaan cintaku yang kuukirkan di 2786 surat itu.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dou? <strong>_**Gimana? Apakah _Angst_nya kerasa? Ada yang nangis gak baca fict ini?**

**Apakah anda puas dengan fict ini? Mau request fict? Ada uneg-uneg?**

**Silahkan klik tombol review dan curahkan semuanya disitu.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
